


I Just Wanted to Write Some Fluffy MayaEve

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: A tiny bit of daily life for this couple~





	I Just Wanted to Write Some Fluffy MayaEve

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I'm posting again!!!!  
> I haven't had much time to do things like this so please have patience with me :')

It's usually just a passing thought, one that doesn't hold much of a "shape" in Eve's mind when it comes around. Maybe it's because of the frequency in which it happens or because it's so distant in the moment but it just never sticks with her.

Maya has never been "elegant" or "beautiful" in the definition of the model part of Eve but watching her tapping lightly away at her beloved drum set is something of the sort. A sigh and Maya starts a different type of rhythm. Her glasses reflect in the morning light shining down from the open window right next to her, blinding Eve as she tiptoes over. It's odd not hearing the drums shouting with their all but it seems Maya hadn't expected her girlfriend to wake up so early if her flushed face is any indication.

"Oh, Eve." Chuckling and scratching at her neck, Maya ceases her playing and turns her seat. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up? I tried to play quietly but, uh, I guess it was still too loud. I'm sorry."

Eve shakes her head, gaze softening. "It's okay. I couldn't hear you from the room."

"I see."

Drum sticks are set aside in lieu of Eve's hands as Maya presses a gentle kiss along her knuckles.

"Shall we go out for breakfast?"

Eve hums. "I would like that."

~~~~~~

"You're very cool when you play the drums, Maya-chan."

Maya flicks her eyes away onto the street. "I-I don't know about that."

Eve grins and lifts her and Maya's joined hands a little higher like a subtle cheer. The whole thing has Maya reeling a step back in both amusement and surprise.

"You were!" Eve exclaims, drawing a few glances towards her.

"Ehh..." Shaking her head, Maya murmurs with a blush, "It's kind of making my heart race, hearing you say that."

“Ah.” 

Well, maybe cute can be added to the things Maya falls under. She IS an idol though. She makes her “living” off of being cute. Speaking of idols…

“Didn’t Aya-chan and Hina-chan say they wanted to meet with us today?”

Maya releases Eve’s hand and pauses, following up with a check on her phone and a whine. “I totally forgot…”

“It’s okay! It’s okay! Um… We still have ten minutes! Let’s call them?”

“Yeah!”

~~~~~~~

“Cancelled…” Maya sighs. “At least we had breakfast already. Do you want to go anywhere, Eve?”

Looking back, there’s no sign of her. Wasn’t she…?

“Eve?” 

No, she’s not around. Eve couldn’t have just...left. The small part of Maya says she did but no, Eve isn’t like that at all. She must’ve slipped away somewhere during the call. Where? It’s around noon so the streets have gotten busier. Not to mention this is a more populated area than where they came from. Eve may be tall and a walking beacon of light but CLEARLY that isn’t enough to find her here.

A cool cup presses itself against Maya’s cheek and she nearly jumps at the shock.

“What’s wrong, Maya-chan?” Ah, Eve. With… ice cream? 

“No, nothing. I was just wondering where you went.” Maya mutters a ‘thank you’ upon receiving her share.

Eve takes a spoonful of her own ice cream and hums. “You looked really troubled. I was worried. Oh! Did you hear about the show today?”

“Show?”

“There was supposed to be a fireworks show today. I think that’s what Hina-chan wanted to see.”

Maya nods. That seems like a Hina thing to go to. “Aren’t those sorts of viewings at the beach? That’s a bit far.”

“Hm… Then, can we go tomorrow?”

“Heh, of course. It’s a date, then.”


End file.
